


Rain in New York

by shipyard98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedrooms, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, New York City, Partial Nudity, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Rain, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipyard98/pseuds/shipyard98
Summary: By Tony’s request, Stephen pours his heart out to him about his trauma from a few years before.





	Rain in New York

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction originated from a post I made on Tumblr. If you'd like to check out other works I have made, you can find me @snail-gardens

Tony’s eyes opened towards the ceiling of his room. From what he could see and hear, rain clouds were blocking the morning’s light. With a sigh, the playboy turned over to greet his lover, but he was surprised to find that he was the only one in the bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Soon enough, he found who he was looking for.

The tall and pale beauty was leaning against the window, with his shirt off and a lit cigarette in one of his trembling hands. The smoke framed his head in a way that made him look irresistible but mysterious. He stared out of the window as though something or someone was calling to him from beyond. Each droplet from the sky hit the window with a pitter patter sound.

“Hey there, Houdini.” Tony’s voice broke the silence.

Stephen’s concentration was broken as he turned his head towards him. The corners of his mouth briefly turned upwards into a smile.

“Hi.” His voice was breathy.

Tony grinned at him. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved these quiet moments in between the chaos that was his life. Stephen meant so much to him that it almost hurt. Trying to ignore the lovestruck sensations, the playboy turned his attention towards something else.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Stephen took a deep breath and looked down at the cigarette. An expression of guilt was just barely visible in the dim and smoky light.

“Only occasionally,” he admitted. “It’s a terrible habit, but it calms my nerves whenever I do it.”

Tony moved his legs over and let them pour over the bedside. His arms were propped against his thighs as they held up his head, which displayed an expression of mild concern.

“What’s been bugging you?”

A moment of silence passed between them as Stephen tried to put his thoughts into words. There was so much he wanted to say, but how was he going to spill so much at once? He didn’t want to overwhelm Tony, as he had been through so much already.

“Well,” the wizard finally spoke up. “I’ve been thinking about the fight in New York.”

Tony hummed expressively.

“Yeah, that fight was something. I remember how much of a pain in the ass Squidward was. But we took pretty good care of him, if I do say so myself.”

“No, Tony,” Stephen said before redirecting his head towards the window. “I’m talking about the invasion.”

“… Oh,” was the only response Tony could muster.

“I was in New York when it happened,” he continued. “I was still in the medical field as a surgeon. I had no knowledge of the Mystic Arts. No means of protection. When the invasion occurred, I was afraid that I and everyone I knew and loved was going to die. Thankfully, you and the Avengers were there to stop it. That was comforting to say the least, but the stress never went away completely. So, every time the memory resurfaces, I try to suppress it with something. Anything.”

Stephen breathed in sharply when the sensation of a warm body touched his back and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Tony snuggled his face into his back.

“I know that it was a little much,” he said. “But everything is okay. Nobody’s going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere. If anything were to happen, I’d be there for you.”

Stephen let his free hand brush against his lover’s arms. His eyes closed in a moment of serenity, with the sound of the rain echoing through the room and the feeling of Tony’s breath against his bare back.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
